You're My Best Friend
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Riddick has never had a 'friend' before. However, he wants to be more than friends with Kyra. Will she accept him as he is? Written for fun.


You're My Best Friend

By GinnyPotter1986

They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo-sleep. All but the Primitive side. The animal side. I guess that is why the shit never works on me. Everyone I know says I am more of an animal than a man, anyway. Well, _almost_ everyone.

_She_ is different. Her name is Kyra J. Badd. When I first met her, she was pretending to be a boy named Jack. I was the only one, who knew the truth. I kept it a secret, until I _had_ to tell, because of the danger.

The next time I saw her, was five years later, when she was seventeen. She had gone from a gangly, uncurvy kid to a well-built, muscular woman. I almost lost her, because of a Necromonger, but I brought her back.

I guess that is where the _real_ story begins. I sat by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Without her, I did not know what I would do. Since I was the new Lord Marshall, I did not have to worry about Mercs being on my neck, anymore.

A groan from the bed brought me out of my musings. I looked over, and saw the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"How you doin', kid?"

"Mmm, good."

I could not help, but to grin. She would be fine.

"Riddick, I'm glad you brought me back."

"To be honest, Kyra, I didn't have any choice."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that I am the new Lord Marshall."

"Yes, but…"

"Every ruler needs a queen by his side."

"But Riddick, I'm not queen material," she stuttered.

"Kyra, what I have to say isn't easy for me to say. I have never said this to another human being, so let me say it. Then you can talk."

She nodded.

"Except for those five years we were apart, you have been by my side through everything, from the day we met. When Vaako told me that I was the new Lord Marshall, I knew that I had to get you back from the underverse. The reason for that is because I want no one but you. I care about you too much to let you go. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. No matter what."

"Oh, Riddick. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," I said.

She patted the bed beside of her, silently asking me to join her on the bed. I did not hesitate. When I was settled beside of her, she laid her head on my chest, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I had never felt more content in my life. I was happy for the first time that I could remember.

I heard her heartbeat. It was very steady. Mine, on the other hand, had skipped a beat, when her skin touched mine. We stayed like that for a long time. Suddenly, she sat up and looked at me.

I closed my eyes, when she placed a hand on the side of my face. I was surprised at what she did next, however. She gently pressed her lips to mine. I felt electricity shoot through my entire body.

Gently, I lifted her up, until she was completely on top of me. Then, I wrapped my arms around her waist. As the kiss deepened, I began to wonder if she would let me make love to her. I rolled us over, until I was on top, and then I broke the kiss.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. I could tell it was not going to be hard to keep her happy. I ran a hand up and down her side. As I did this, I began to kiss on her neck. She arched her back, feline-like.

"Kyra, are you a virgin?"

Her eyes went huge.

"I was, until I got put in that last slam. Every night, the guard you killed tied me down, while I was asleep. Then he and his fucking friends took turns raping me, until I passed out."

She had begun to cry, while telling me this. I did the only thing I could do. I held her in my arms. Even as I did, I felt the fury run through my veins.

"Kyra, if I had not already killed them, I would."

"I know."

When she quit crying, I took a cloth, dipped it in water, then I handed it to her. I watched as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"I am glad that we are together. I have dreamed of you many nights, since you took Imam and me to New Mecca. I never thought I would ever see you again. I couldn't believe it when I looked up and they were lowering you into Crematoria Slam."

"I got taken there on purpose. Toombs was talking about which slam to take me to. I had found out from Imam that was where you were. So, in a way, I guess you could say I tricked him into taking me to Crematoria. All I know, was I had to get back to you, no matter the cost."

She threw her arms around my neck. Before I could react, she was kissing me again. As we kissed, I undid her pants. When I got them off her, I broke the kiss long enough to make sure this was okay with her. She smiled and began working on my clothes.

A few seconds later, both of us were completely naked.

"Are you sure about this, Kyra?"

"I have wanted you since I was twelve. You don't really think I am going to throw this chance away, do you?"

"Hmm. I guess when you put it that way; I can't really turn you down."

I began to kiss her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I made sure she was ready, and then I slowly began to enter her hot, tight, and very wet core. She was so tight; I thought I was going to cum right then and there.

When I was completely inside of her, I paused to give her time to get used to my size. After a few seconds, she gave a nod of her head to tell me she was ready for me to continue.

I slowly began to make love to her. She moved her hips in rhythm with mine. Soon we were working up a friction that felt very good. All of a sudden, I felt her inner muscles begin to tighten around me, and knew she was very close.

I reached a hand between us and began to rub her clit. I only had to flick it twice and she had exploded around me. Her inner muscles were squeezing me so tight, that I had to cum with her.

When she had milked me dry, I collapsed beside her. As we waited for our breathing to return to normal, she laid her head on my chest. I had never felt more satisfied in my life. To be honest, I had never been with a woman that I cared about before. The other women I had been with had been prostitutes. However, I felt something deeper, when I was with Kyra.

I had always known I had a bond with her. Even when she was twelve and pretending to be a boy. I just connected on a more personal level with her, than I did with the others. I guess, I knew deep down, this girl would always be mine.

About a month after I began sleeping with her, I noticed she was hardly eating.

"Kyra, why haven't you been eating?"

"I can't keep anything down. Eww, just the _thought_ of food, makes me want to throw up!" she said, making a face.

I knew something was up, so I asked Vaako to send a medical examiner to the Main Chamber. A few minutes later, the medical examiner was knocking on the door. I let her in, and told her what Kyra had told me.

"Thank you, Lord Marshall. If I may ask you to wait outside of the room, I will examine her, and let you know what I find."

I still had not gotten used to that name. While waiting to find out what was wrong with my woman, I decided to have a meeting with my soldiers. I got a woman to wait on the medical examiner.

She was to come and get me the instant the medical examiner was finished. I did not have to wait very long. She came to get me about thirty minutes later. I hurried back to Kyra.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked the medical examiner.

"She asked me to let her be the one to tell you."

I nodded and went into the bedchamber. Kyra was sitting against the pillows. When she saw me, a large smile crossed her beautiful face.

"How you feeling, Kyra?"

"Better. You?"

"I'm okay. I am just wondering what the medical examiner had to say."

She looked into my eyes, and began to nibble on her lower lip. That action alone drove me crazy. I could feel myself reacting.

"Riddick, have you ever thought about being a father?"

To say her words shocked me, would be an understatement.

"I never really thought about it before. Why?"

I noticed she swallowed hard before answering me.

"I'm pregnant, Riddick."

At first, I did not know what to say. However, as I thought about it, I realized that for the first time in my life, I would have a family of my own.

"How long?"

"I think I got pregnant the first time we made love." She was looking at me, as if she thought I would be upset.

I did the only thing I could think of. I climbed on the bed with her. As carefully as I could, I kissed her, and then I began to make love to her. It seemed as though I could not get enough of her.

"Are you happy about the baby, Riddick?"

"Hmm," I said, kissing her deeply. "What do you think?"

"I believe you are."

About eight months later, Kyra gave birth to our son. We named him Jack. I chose that name, because in a way, it was after Kyra. (Her middle name is Jacqueline, and that was her name, when I first met her.) I had married her two months after we found out she was pregnant with my son.

"I love you Riddick. I have loved you since I was twelve years old, and I will love you until the day I die." She ran her hands up and down my chest, while saying this.

"I love you, too. I think I knew I loved you, when I first saw you in Crematoria. When I looked at you, I found it hard to breath. You mean the world to me, Kyra. I never had any friends; but you have been my best friend, since the day we met. I may never be able to show you how much you mean to me, but I will damn sure try. I love you and Jack more than anything in the world.

As Jack, Kyra, and I went to sleep that night, I could not help thinking I finally had a reason to thank God. I had a best friend.

A.N.: This was written just for fun, so please no flames.

Disclaimer: See disclaimers on my bio page.


End file.
